Katryna Rose Smith
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Series of one shots that take place during the time my OC, Katryna, grows up through her 'human' childhood.


**Outside The Box **

**Summary **– It's amazing what happens when curiosity gets the better of children. What if, during her childhood, Katryna actually went outside the walls of the TARDIS: literally outside! What if she met Jess, another girl, who may actually have something in common with her?

**Story:**

Little Katryna stood watching her fantastic guardian, the Doctor, as he rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. Then, he muttered something under his breath. A bad word she'd been taught she should never say.

_Bad daddy. Those words are naughty._ It wasn't everyday she saw him annoyed. It wasn't every day she'd hear him mutter bad words. "Daddy, what's wrong? You said those words again."

He shot up like a shooting star; mortified and guilty.

"Oh, Katryna, I…err…we're low on food, sweetie," he said.

"Fish fingers and custard again?" Katryna guessed correctly. She was lifted into his arms and smiled a sweet smile. He met the young Timelady's bright blue eyes.

"You are so…human," he grinned, "That's what you are, Katryna Rose Smith; very humany and unique."

"I love you, Daddy," she giggled.

"I love you, too." He felt the pain strike his hearts; helping himself to remember that he wasn't really her father. The worst thing was, she didn't know. She'd never known. Because he was too scared to tell her the truth and open her real identity. "I'll get the shopping."

Katryna followed her guardian as he dashed to the room, containing the magical glittering and colourful controls. He pressed the buttons, causing the TARDIS to start moving and materialising. She and her guardian felt as their magic box landed.

"I won't be long," her guardian promised, "You know I'll never leave you."

"I know, Daddy, I know," Katryna said, "Wait, Daddy! Have you got money?"

"Oh, yikes! Nearly forgot!"

She giggled as her guardian grabbed some money out of his spare tweed coat pocket. Then, he waved and stepped out of the thin double doors. The light of the sun caught the eight-year-old's eyes, as it glinted into the bright magical orange room she was standing in. The light of the sun wasn't just all that caught her eyes – also her interests.

_It's so unusual. _Little Katryna wandered towards the doors and opened them slowly. in her sight, she saw so many things before her eyes; people playing together in a large open green field. Some had creatures with them. The creatures looked different; some with a tail and chasing after a ball. The other creatures had wings, flying high in the sky. She had never seen anything this…_exotic_. At the same time, the beauty entranced her.

Curiosity killed the cat as she ventured outside the box. She felt the green grass and the soft soil beneath her feet. Katryna gazed around at the setting that surrounded her. She slowly wandered away from the safety and security of the magic box she lived in. Suddenly her hearts leapt! One of the tailed creatures came her way! It didn't bite her, which she feared of, but it came so close to the point where she staggered and eventually stumbled over. She became afraid; shaking and shuddering. All of this was new to her. It felt _alien. _She was alone and on her own. Tears swelled in her eyes, cascading down her face.

At the far end of the open field, six-year-old Jess White Star saw her; a girl, about eight, with long black hair, lying and crying, curled up behind a bench, wearing a sun coloured t-shirt, blue jeans and trainers. She glanced at the girl with sympathetic eyes and curiosity. _What made her afraid? Poor thing looks terrified. _She'd seem nothing bad happen to the girl. Jess approached the girl gently. She crouched next to her, speaking softly.

"Hello, why are you crying?"

She realised Jess was by her side as she slowly sat up. She spoke.

"The creatures over there…they…they scared me."

"The dogs," Jess realised, "They won't harm you. Most of them are friendly."

The eight-year-old nodded, understanding. "It's all new to me. I've never been outside before. I've never met another person."

"I'm Jess," Jess said, "Jess White Star."

"Katryna – with a Y," Katryna said, "Katryna Rose Smith. I'm eight."

"I'm six," Jess added.

"You look four," Katryna commented.

Jess rolled her eyes playfully. "Are you all right now?"

Katryna nodded.

"So where do you live? Nearby?" Jess asked.

"Around," Katryna replied, "My daddy has this magic box. It's bigger on the inside. A TARDIS; a magic TARDIS."

_Who in the universe raised this girl? _Jess thought loudly, _She's so naïve. Worse than me! _"That's what I say to my brother even though he's still a baby. His name's Ben," she said, "Do you have siblings?"

Katryna shook her head. "It's just me and my dad. He's funny. He wears tweed jackets and bowties."

"Not cool," Jess remarked, "Ben and I are orphaned. I don't remember my mummy and daddy. I only know they died."

Katryna felt sorry for her. She couldn't imagine not knowing who her parents were. However, she knew little about her mother. Only that she'd loved her dearly. That's what Katryna had always been told by her guardian. She sighed and spoke.

"I can't find him. I wandered off outside and now I'm lost. I've never got lost before."

"It's okay," Jess assured her, "Come back to my place, if you like. I'll look after you. I could help you find your dad."

Katryna smiled. "Come on then."

The two Timeladies wandered away from the park.

**XXXX**

"Blimey, it's just like my home! It's magic too!"

Katryna and Jess really had a lot in common. She glanced around Jess' magical home. Then, an orange painting caught her eyes. The painting showed a building surrounded by a glass dome. Around the building were pastures of red grass and swaying silver trees. It was one of the most intriguing things Katryna had ever seen. Jess noticed Katryna was staring at the painting.

"That's Gallifrey. It's not real. It's just a story. I've got a really big imagination considering I made that up. Painted it from memory too."

"Oh," Katryna said, "Looks real."

"I tell Ben about it every night," Jess explained, "It's based on a dream I had once."

Eight-year-old Katryna was mesmerised by what Jess was telling her. Katryna slipped into her thoughts and suddenly shot out of them again."

"My daddy! Oh my God! What if he's realised I'm gone?! He'll be worried, Jess. You don't know what he's like when he gets worried."

"Okay, okay. Katryna, calm down; deep breaths," Jess instructed, "Find him."

Katryna stood up. Jess asked, "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know," Katryna replied, "I really don't know. Thanks for looking after me."

"You're welcome," Jess said.

"I…err…I should get going," Katryna stuttered.

She turned to the doors of Jess' magic TARDIS and wandered out, walking away slowly. Katryna glanced back one more time, before she continued walking. Finally, she saw her and her 'daddy's' magical TARDIS at the far end of the park. Her pace quickened and she was running back towards her home. She leapt through the doors, like a speeding bullet, comforted by the safety of her surroundings. A few minutes later, her 'daddy' came in through the doors, carrying bags filled with food; fish fingers and custard, she suspected. She followed him to the kitchen. He turned and saw her. A smile shined on Katryna.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"Nothing, Daddy, I'm just happy. I made a new friend," she told him, "Her name's Jess."

"Really, isn't that exciting?"

_He doesn't believe she's real, does he? Well he wouldn't. I've never gone out there before._ She spoke aloud. "It was fun, Daddy, it really was."

"Well, I'm glad the two of you had fun," he remarked.

**XXXX**

That night, she slept peacefully. She remembered Jess White Star was real. She also dreamt of a family, living on that 'fictional' Gallifrey; a man with messy blonde hair, slight stubble and black clothing and she also dreamt of a woman in red with chocolate coloured curly hair. The woman was a sibling of four, and she and the blonde haired man had a baby daughter. One of the woman's siblings had children; a boy and a girl. The woman's baby daughter and the girl were the spitting image of Jess and Katryna. Only, it really was them.

_**End of Story**_

**A/N****: Thanks to 78294, for letting me use her OC Jess. This story, in particular, is when our two OCs meet. 78294 suggested this idea as part of Katryna's childhood and I chose to go along and plan this one shot. Please review.**


End file.
